Because
by TheTruthIs
Summary: Et si un personnage refaisait surface après des années d'absence physique ? Qu'elles en seraient les conséquences pour nos personnages ? (Et non ce n'est pas celui que vous croyez) Nul en résumé !
1. Chapter 1

**Hello ! Après avoir bien réfléchi je poste le début d'une fic, sans en avoir la suite. J'ai écrit ce début il y a longtemps mais aucune suite n'était arrivé, donc j'avais laissé en suspens . Sinon, voici le début où il y a alternance des points de vue entre Jane et Lisbon, en espérant que vous vous repériez si jamais vous avez vu la saison 7. L'épisode est passé en France, donc je considère que je ne peux pas vous spoiler. Mais si jamais vous n'avez pas vu les 5 premiers épisodes** (parce que je ne sais lequel s'est ^^') **, je ne crois pas que je spoile vraiment à part le titre de se chapitre et du personnage présent dans le texte. Et puisque je ne connais pas moi-même la suite, je vous indiquerais s'il y aura spoile ou pas. Sur ce.**

 **J'essayerais de me creuser les méninges pour vous, si vous aimez bien sur. Et si jamais vous avez des idées, des attentes, faites les moi savoir :)**

 **Sur ce je vous laisse sur ce début. J'attends vos critiques avec impatientes, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises, tout est bon à prendre !**

* * *

"J'aime Lisbon".

Cette phrase, très courte, je l'admets, résonne dans ma tête. Je dois me concentrer sur notre interrogatoire improvisé. Cependant cela fait tellement de bien d'avoir entendu ces mots, surtout après ma crise de jalousie. Je n'aurais jamais dû.. Je regrette mais je ne l'admettrai jamais. Je n'aime pas quand quelqu'un flirt avec lui, et encore moins quand c'est cette femme en particulier. Erica Flynn. Elle l'a déjà corrompu une fois, elle aurait pu le faire une deuxième, même si je doute que Jane soit intéressé par l'argent depuis ce qui lui est arrivé.

Je sais qu'il m'aime et j'en ai conscience. J'espère pouvoir le lui dire dans pas longtemps. C'est une étape significative pour moi, je ne peux la prendre a la légère, elle doit venir du plus profond de moi-même. J'ai attendu une éternité. Peut-être moins, mais ça y ressemblait pour moi. Et maintenant j'ai peur de lui dire. Pourquoi ? De peur qu'il s'en aille ? D'appréhension ? Je ne sais pas moi même, quel blasphème.

Je tourne ma tête et le regarde. Toujours aussi beau. Ses bouclettes blonde qui m'attirent, qui m'intiment de mettre ma main dedans, son sourire et ses lèvres qui, elles m'intiment de venir et de l'embrasser. Mais malheureusement nous sommes en plein interrogatoire. L'interrogatoire !

"Alors, la CIA n'est pas capable de faire son boulot elle-même ? Elle est obligée d'envoyer 2 agents du FBI pour m'interroger ? Comment deux agents peuvent-ils être plus qualifiés que toute la CIA ?"

Je tourne la tête vers lui. Il me regarde également, et nous déclarons à l'unisson "Il n'est pas agent" "Je ne suis pas un agent".

Nous sourions, nos débuts commencent à ressortir, j'aime tellement ça, cela me manquait depuis le temps.

* * *

Nous commençons à sortir quand enfin il nous laisse entendre le son de sa voix pour une simple phrase qui me glace le sang.

"Mi rayo de sol" (*)

Je n'ose pas le croire. Comment serait-il au courant ? Personne ne le savait. Nous je l'avions jamais révélé, c'était sa phrase destinée à moi, seulement moi. Nous l'avions mis en place un jour où tout allait mal et qu'un seul rayon de soleil avait pointé vers nous comme une évidence. Un rire au loin, il me semble moqueur mais je ne m'en souviens plus, il n'étais pas dans mes souvenirs.

Je sens maintenant une main sur la mienne, bizarre. J'aurais juré qu'elle ne me l'avait pas tenu ce jour là. J'avais surement oublié.

Cependant cette main se fait beaucoup présente que tout ce qu'elle me faisait.

Une petite claque me ramène sur terre et je réalise que Teresa essaye de me faire lâcher la pression de ma main sur la poignet. Des doigts violets et un poing rouge. Voilà ce que ce souvenir m'apporte. Une frustration sans retour possible, seulement j'ai appris à passer outre. Mais cela fait tellement longtemps, trop longtemps. Presque 4 ans que je n'avais plus eu cette sensation si désagréable, que j'aurais voulu faire disparaître à jamais.

* * *

Je ne le vois plus, nous étions en train de sortir mais quand je me suis retournée il n'était pas là, il ne m'avait pas suivi. Je retourne sur mes pas et je le vois accroché à cette porte. J'ai essayé de l'appeler, de lui enlever cette main, rien n'y fait. L'autre derrière qui rigole à pleine dent, mais qu'à bien pu-t-il dire pour le mettre dans cette état. Il a les yeux qui brillent, et son visage qui commence a s'assombrir. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai un des pressentiments qui m'avaient envahie quand cette enquête avait une nouvelle victime ? J'espère de tout mon coeur que ce n'a rien avoir avec ce passé. Mais d'un autre côté, si ce n'est pas ça, qu'est-ce que cela pourrait être ?

* * *

Quand je vois Lisbon en face de moi un élan de colère m'emporte. Je ne suis presque jamais en colère. Je l'ai été dans le passé, mais envers moi même, jamais envers les autres. J'ai beau avoir haussé le ton de ma voix, je n'ai jamais été autant en colère. Et s'il me disait ça pour me faire comprendre que même après je ne serais jamais tranquille ? Que Lisbon ne pourra pas être en sécurité ? Qu'à tout moment quelqu'un pourrait venir. Mais comment a-t-il su pour cette phrase ? Je ne cherche pas plus de questions, elles sont bien trop nombreuses. Je me retourne, avance, pose mes mains sur la table assez violemment. Je sens déjà une petite douleur mais je ne m'y attarde pas. Cet homme lève le regard, et me sourie avec un air sarcastique, ce qui m'enrage de plus belle.

"Comment ?" telle est ma simple question. Absurde même ! Mais pleine de sens.

Il me regarde et je le vois se transformer. Le voilà comme Fry. Vide à l'extérieur. Je sais d'avance que je n'en tirerais rien. Mais je dois tout tenter. "Comment avez-vous su ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Vous la connaissiez ? Vous LE connaissiez ?" Ma rage augmente et je ne sais pas comment la contrôler. Je regarde Lisbon, qui est restée là, pleine d'incompréhension. Cela me donne une certaine maîtrise de moi. Je n'ai jamais voulu craquer devant elle, je ne veux plus que cela recommence. Je ne veux plus. Je m'effondre sur la chaise qui trône devant moi, comme si elle m'attendait.

"Elle vous salut. Elle vous aime. Elle revient."

Je lève la tête et j'attend qu'il continue. Si donner des informations sans répondre aux questions, me voir désemparé, si c'est son moyen de communiquer, alors j'attendrai.

* * *

J'étais dans un avion, mais je me retrouve dans l'océan et je n'ai aucune idée de comment cela a pu arriver. Et le pire dans cette image, c'est que je vois Jane se noyer, mais qu'une force invisible, transparente, inimaginable me retient à la surface et je ne peux rien faire. Cette avion devait m'emmener, ou du moins, me conduire vers le bonheur, une routine quotidienne, un semblant d'une vie meilleure, d'une vie stable, d'une vie où le mensonge et la trahison ne me tournent plus autour.

Je reste impuissante face à la situation qui se joue devant moi. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, je ne sais pas de quoi ils parlent, je suis perdue. J'ai bien vu que Jane cherchait mon regard pour essayer de reprendre de l'assurance. Je ne peux que l'aider par la force de mon regard, l'encouragement que j'essaye d'en faire sortir, sans savoir dans quel but il en a besoin. Mais je suis là, comme toujours.

* * *

"Elle n'était pas prévue." lance le poisseux devant moi, tout en faisant un minuscule signe du menton dans la direction de Lisbon. Que veut-il dire par là. Pourquoi ne devrait-elle pas être prévue ? Qu'est-ce qui est prévue ? Encore et toujours des questions. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Qu'est devenu le grand Patrick Jane que j'étais ? J'ai la réponse à ma propre question : tout ce qui touche cette partie, m'affecte beaucoup, surtout pensant qu'elle était belle et bien terminée.

* * *

"Pourquoi n'étais-je pas prévue ? De quoi parlez-vous ?" Sans réaction de la part de Jane ni de l'homme, je ne peux qu'ajouter avec un petit énervement que l'on ne prenne pas en compte que je suis juste la "Vous allez m'expliquer cette fichu situation. Jane ! Explique moi !" Sa non réaction a le dont de me mettre en colère. Je sors et claque brutalement la porte, sans rancune.

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà. Pas très long, j'en suis bien désolé.**

 **A très vite je l'espère, TheTruthIs :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Je ne réalise que quelques instants plus tard les paroles de Lisbon et sa disparition. Trop obnubilé par cet homme en face de moi, je n'ai pas su me contrôler. Je me suis échappé de la vraie vie durant un moment que je ne pourrais décrire ni en temps ni en forme. Je tourne la tête et j'aperçois quelques mèches tourner au coin de la salle de repos. Je m'en veux, mais aucun abandon de m'a par n'est possible. Une gifle mentale, voilà ce qu'il me faut. Je me retourne et voit la moquerie envahir son visage. Une fois la porte claquée, je marche aussi vite que possible pour ne plus y penser. Peine perdue, des larmes silencieuses font leur apparition sur mon visage et voilà ma vue embuée.

* * *

Que vient-il de se passer ? Quelqu'un pourrait-il me le dire ? Ai-je sur réagit ? Était-ce excessif ? Non ! Je ne dois pas me remettre en cause! C'est la faute à cet individus ! Un seul truc et il a réussi à le dévaster. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça, je crois. Je me retrouve dans ma voiture sans me rappeler m'y être dirigé. Tant pis, j'ai besoin d'espace, de prendre l'air, alors je roule. Je roule. Je roule sans connaître ma destination, bien trop affecté par la situation. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi j'ai réagi comme ça... Surement à cause de toute cette enquête qui m'a rendue folle. Tous les souvenirs remonte en flèche et tout ce que je peux faire c'est rouler encore plus vite, encore plus loin. Ericca, ma confrontation avec Jane face a Nemec où merci mon Dieu, je remercie Abbott et Wylie d'avoir pensé à créer une autre Teresa Lisbon, sa petite amie, il m'aime, Walter Mashburn, notre rendez-vous plus que romantique, à notre façon du moins, l'interrogatoire, une non-réaction, une voiture. Une voiture ? Je braque aussi fort que possible la voiture pour éviter une collision. La victoire de ne pas avoir créée un accident et de courte durée. Un noir total s'installe, j'entend plus de voix que je ne devrais dans ma tête que je ne reconnais pas. Un dernier "J'aime Lisbon" retentit en murmure dans ma tête et plus rien.

* * *

Il n'a pas prononcé un autre mot depuis que Teresa est partie. Aucun problème, j'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra, même si ça doit prendre une éternité. Pendant son silence, j'essaye de faire le point dans ma tête. Comment peut-il être au courant ? Serait-il un disciple de MacAllister ? Cela expliquerait cette connaissance. Mais comment MacAllister aurait-il su que nous nous rencontrerions un jour ? Il aurait vraiment eu un don ? Non ! Cela n'existe pas ! N'est-ce pas Lisbon ? Je tourne ma tête pour avoir confirmation dans ses yeux. Mais je ne trouve personne. C'est vrai, elle est partie, depuis, je ne saurais le dire, 10 minutes ? 30 minutes ? 1 heure ? plus ? toute notion de temps a disparu depuis l'annonce. Pourtant je remarque une certaine ébullition dans l'open, certain me montre du doigt, pensant que je ne les vois pas. Peu m'importe le jugement qu'ils ont sur moi, je resterais dans cette pièce. Abbott et Cho accourt depuis l'ascenseur et s'arrête en ne me voyant pas sur mon canapé, ils me cherchent. L'autre imbécile ricane en voyant que je me désintéresse de lui.

"Vous n'aimez pas quand personne ne porte attention à vous, cela vous causera, un jour..

\- Lisbon a eu un accident Jane."

Quoi ? Mon esprit ce m'est en pause sans ma permission. Je ne réalise pas trop. C'est Cho qui m'a coupé la parole et m'a lancé ça comme une bombe. Comme si j'avais pas un assez gros problème en face de moi. Une bombe prête à exploser se trouve en moi, elle n'attend que mon feu vert pour s'enclencher.

* * *

 **Et voilà un mini chapitre, je pense que cela sera maintenant de mini chapitre. Je n'ai pas écrit de suite pour le moment tout comme la dernière fois. En attendant une idée je vous souhaite de bonne fête de Noël et surement une bonne année !**

 **TheTruthIs**


	3. Chapter 3

Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ? Moi qui suis toujours prudente, jamais d'excès de vitesse, aucun feu grillé. Il sera vraiment le seul à avoir un tel effet négatif à mon égard. Il aura réussi à me faire endurer toutes les sensations possibles. Peur, appréhension, envie, joie, tristesse, énervement, culpabilité, souffrance. Je lui en veux de m'avoir fait traverser d'aussi grandes épreuves dans ma vie, mais je l'aime plus pour qu'une simple rancœur s'installe. Un bruit sourd et répétitif s'installe dans mon esprit. Qu'il est agaçant ! Jamais on ne me laissera donc en paix ?

* * *

J'essaye d'ouvrir les yeux, mais c'est comme s'ils étaient collés depuis bien longtemps. Je veux utiliser mes bras pour me frotter les yeux mais seul mon petit doigt bouge. Bizarre. Bip. Raaaah encore ce fichu bruit ! J'entend des gens autour de moi, une certaine agitation mais je ne saurais reconnaître les propriétaires des voix que j'entends. Bip. Si je sais qui fait ça je l'étrangle. Bi-p.

* * *

Je vous demande de sortir madame.

* * *

Je ne la reconnais pas. M'est-elle familière ? Non. Aurai-je perdu la mémoire ? C'est possible. Et cette femme couchée sur un lit blanc, entourée de médecin, il me semble la reconnaître. Cependant je n'arrive pas à distinguer son visage sous ses cheveux ébènes. Elle se soulève à chaque fois que les médecins s'écartent. Elle semble inerte dans son lit blanc. Elle doit vouloir passer dans un néant noir. Magnifique noir qui entraîne tellement de gens dans ses bras, si accueillant, si chaleureux, sans problèmes, sans vie. A-t-elle le choix ? Bien sûr ! Tout le monde peut choisir son destin, je l'ai fait en prenant la route alors que j'étais énervée. Je me suis infligée mon propre destin. Mon destin ... Cette femme c'est moi !

* * *

Je panique, comment est-ce possible ? Dieu serait-il assez clément pour me laisser choisir entre la vie et la mort ? Je suppose cette décision entraînera dans quelle prochaine porte je veux que mon destin aille. Je les vois tous accourir les uns après les autres, mais il n'est pas encore là. J'observe alors leur réaction, dans l'espoir de lire dans leurs yeux une infime trace de ma décision. Ils semblent tous affectés, mais cette femme que je ne reconnais pas semble perdue. Dois-je abandonner ? Cette sortie serait si simple. Dieu m'offre une opportunité de me retirer. Une sortie de secours. Mais de quel danger devrais-je fuir ? Pourrai-je rejoindre ma tendre mère ? Et même mon père ? Pourrai-je tout recommencer là haut ? Mais comment pourrai-je laisser mes frères derrières moi ? Laisser mes amis derrière moi ? Le laisser lui ? Je n'entend plus qu'un bruit infini. Je vois les médecins s'écarter. De là où je suis, il n'y a pas de plafonds, pas une seule encombre à ma vue.

* * *

Je crois que j'ai fait mon choix quand je vois le médecin regarder sa montre et prononcer, ce que je suppose être l'heure de mon décès. Et ma vue se floute, plus de bruit. Un silence si apaisant, si calme, ce dont j'ai toujours rêvée. Je me sens bien ici, bercée, aimée, et bientôt je retrouverai ce que j'ai perdu il y a si longtemps. Des gouttes font leur apparition sur ma main, puis mon visage. Je n'y prête pas plus attention. Enfin un nouveau monde, je m'étais souvent demandée comment cela se passait, et je m'imaginais souffrir. Je t'aime, maman, je t'aime papa. Je t'aime Teresa. J'ouvre les yeux ! Je suis toujours dans cette chambre suspendu en l'air. De magnifiques boucles blondes se trouvent au dessus de mon visage. Il est là. Mais je n'ai pas su l'attendre pour une fois.

* * *

 **Et voilà, je sais que ça fait un bout de temps que je n'avais rien mis, mais entre les TPE, les bacs blancs et tout ce qui s'en suit, je n'ai pas eu le tmpes ni l'envie de publier.**

 **J'espère trouver plus grande inspiration la prochaine fois. Que pensez-vous qu'il va arriver ?**

 **TheTruthIs**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bon finalement j'ai réussi à écrire une petite suite pour le moment. Merci Yoshilementalist pour tes reviews qui m'ont encouragé. Certains m'ont demandé si c'était un drame. Non, enfin du moins ce n'est pas prévu pour le moment :3**

 **Voilà, voilà maintenant je vous laisse lire, en espérant que cela vous plaise, et si vous avez deviné de qui il s'agit du personnage dite le moi.**

* * *

NON ! Je ne dois pas abandonner. Je ne veux pas ! Je me débat contre d'invisibles forces qui me retiennent. Je rejoins mon corps inerte. Je dois y arriver, je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon. J'y suis, mais rien ne se passe, je ne sais pas comment faire.. Je lui caresse les cheveux, mais il ne réagit pas. Comment ai-je pu le perdre ainsi ? C'est alors qu'une autre main s'approche de la mienne, longue et fine. Le visage de la femme d'avant apparaît. Il se jette dans ses bras, cependant son visage ne m'est pas totalement inconnue. Je n'arrive seulement pas à l'identifier. Elle l'embrasse sur la tête comme le ferait une mère, tout semble indiquer que c'est une personne de sa famille. Je n'en doute plus jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'embrasse ! Je dois vraiment rêver au final ! Cela a le dont de me mettre hors de moi et d'un coup ma vue se trouble et s'efface. Lorsque j'entrouvre à nouveau mes yeux, je ne suis plus en l'air, je ne bouge plus. Je sens un agitement certain autour de moi. Une main enlace la mienne tellement fort que le sang ne passe pratiquement plus et un mes doigts se ferment par réflexe. Je ne peux qu'assister à une scène floutée.

Finalement cette main m'est arrachée. On me l'a arrachée comme si c'était un simple chiffon. Une, deux, et bientôt cinq personnes se trouvent autour de moi. Si seulement je pouvais les pousser !

Au bout d'une heure, on me dit que je suis stable. Stable. Maintenant que j'ai été si proche de la mort, je trouve ce mot qui trop sobre pour ce qu'il représente. Il devrait être plus joyeux, enthousiaste au moins. C'est qu'on a réussi, on a tenu, et on a traversé un mur que personne ne l'ayant vécue serait capable de comprendre.

* * *

Je n'ai jamais roulé aussi vite ! Elle m'a appelé pour me dire qu'elle commençait à être instable. J'ai fait le plus vite et pourtant ce n'a pas suffît. Suis-je donc si maudit que ça ? Elle était tout ce qui m'avait fait tenir depuis ma vengeance. Bien-sûr cela avait commencé bien avant, mais je ne pouvais pas laisser sortir mes sentiments alors que John LeRouge était toujours vivant. Inconcevable. Et pourtant j'aurais tant voulu avoir plus de temps pour nous deux. Rien que nous deux. Je m'en veux. Ça cogite dans ma tête et je ne comprends que quelques instant plus tard qu'elle est revenue ! Elle a réussi l'impossible une seconde fois. Me sauver, me ramener à la surface était déjà un miracle. Mais là ! Elle est revenue alors que les médecins avaient conclu qu'elle n'était plus dans ce monde. Je les déteste encore plus. Mais ma préoccupation est en face de moi, et bien vivante !

Reviens Teresa ! Reviens, je t'en supplie !

Ma main s'est automatiquement emparé de la sienne et je la serre comme pour la faire revenir plus vite. Cependant je suis bien vite séparé d'elle. Et maintenant l'attente. Comment sera maintenant ma vie ? Cette vie bien différente depuis son accident. Cela fait maintenant plus d'un an qu'elle était dans le coma et pourtant je n'ai jamais cesser de venir lui rendre visite chaque jour. Au début de veiller sur elle des nuits entières, puis j'ai dû faire face au retour d'une autre personne. Je ne peux même pas m'imaginer le futur. Je ne veux même pas en faite.

* * *

Ces médecins sortent enfin de ma chambre ! Je n'en peux plus. Ils m'ont expliqué que j'avais eu un grave accident, qu'ils ont été forcés de me plonger dans un coma artificiel à cause de complications lors de mon opération, puis lors de l'arrêt de ce coma, je n'étais pas arrivé à me réveiller et que mon esprit c'était plongé dans un vrai coma et que je pourrais avoir des troubles de la mémoire, que je pourrai prendre comme réalité ce dont j'avais rêvé durant mon coma. En faite, je n'avais que très peu écouté, j'attendais seulement qu'ils partent. Pour le voir lui. Et elle, je suppose. Je n'arrive toujours pas à me souvenir qui cela pourrait être. Mais je compte bien la renvoyer d'où elle vient. Jane est à moi, et j'ai bien réalisé la chance que j'avais de l'avoir.

* * *

 **Voilà gros bisous, je fais au plus vite pour la suite.**

 **TheTruthIs**


	5. Chapter 5

Hello ! Alors votre rentrée ? Voilà un petit chapitre.. Alors toujours pas d'idée sur l'identité ? :D

* * *

Lorsqu'enfin ses médecins sortirent de ma chambre, Jane se précipita à l'intérieur et se jeta a mon chevet. Il me pris dans ses bras pour une accolade bien plus longue que n'importe laquelle autre nous avions eu avant. J'étouffais mes sanglots dans sa chemise. Je m'en voulais de l'avoir fait souffrir par cette absence. Il n'aurait jamais dû avoir à revivre une perte, même si la mienne n'est finalement pas définitive. Il me demanda comment j'allais, si je me souvenais de tout, enfin des questions habituelles lors d'un long coma, je suppose. Cependant il ne m'embrassa pas. Pas plus qu'il n'avait le même regard qu'avant mon coma. Enfin, je crois. Son regard généreux, sérieux, rassurant. Amoureux ? Son regard a changé. Mes questions prirent fin quand mes amies entrèrent dans la pièce. Toutes les questions, exceptée une. La réalité que je pense être, ne serai-t-elle pas qu'un simple rêve que j'aurai eu pendant mon coma ?

* * *

Ce jour est enfin arrivé ! Si vous m'aviez dit il a quatre mois de ça que je la reverrai, je vous aurez ri au nez et j'aurai rétorqué que cela est impossible, et même improbable. Je me serai éclipsé et serai allé ruminer tout ça dans mon coin. Je pense qu'une larme aurait coulé. Cela fait toujours mal qu'en j'y repense, la manière dont elle m'a quitté. Ce n'a jamais été juste, pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Un beau jour elle était simplement partie. D'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi on utilise cette expression, "beau jour", alors que ce souvenir reste sombre et triste. Cependant, j'étais prêt à la revoir, même si la situation n'était pas la meilleure. J'étais rongé de l'intérieur par la simple pensée d'avoir laissé Teresa seule toutes ses journées. Mais je me surprends à courir jusqu'à cette pièce, espérant très fort. J'entre avec la plus grande appréhension et je n'y crois pas mes yeux. Elle est là, devant moi, tout aussi sous le choque que moi. Je la dévisage, son visage se crispe et je sais que les larmes lui montent aux yeux. Je n'hésite pas une seconde de plus et je me jette pour la prendre dans mes bras. Que de sensations perdues depuis toutes ses années, que de souvenirs qui remontent à une vitesse tellement rapide que je me demande comment cela est possible. Comme j'ai appris à le faire depuis bien longtemps, je ne laisse rien paraître. Cependant mon esprit se remplit de multiples questions, tous ce mélanges, mais une question essentielle pour mon destin, notre destin, sort du lot. Et maintenant, comment vais-je faire si Teresa se réveille ?

* * *

Have a nice week end !


End file.
